Topic:Weapons
Weapons Weapons are used to inflict damage to mobs, specific types of weapons provide bonuses to specific stats, such as staffs providing "Intellect". The bonus depends on the item level of the weapon You can also check out a list of the skills here , which were previously called Runes Staffs Melee weapons used by mages, they provide bonuses to "Intellect" stat, increasing damage done by spells and decreased stamina consumption. Before the update that introduced wands, the staffs used melee as an attack, as for now, it shoots a light blue orb that resembles arcane arrow's texture except that its round. Wood Staff A simple long wooden stick, with two darker parts on each end. Obtainable from any mob except for bosses. Rarity: Poor - Low ranged damage - Low attack speed - Provides 2 Intellect Old Mage Staff Resembles a shabby, patched up staff Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Low ranged damage - Low attack speed - Provides 5 Intellect Silverine Staff Resembles a silver staff with a glowing gemstone on top Obtainable from brutes, both bosses and bandit strikers and assassins. Rarity: Uncommon - Low ranged damage - Low attack speed - Provides 32 Intellect Molten Mage Staff A black and grey stripped staff with a red glowing crystal on the bottom and one floating beneath two half "circles" Obtainable only from the boss Rezule Rariry: Rare - Low ranged damage - Low attack speed - Provides 75 Intellect Swords Melee weapons used by warriors, well-rounded and can be wielded with shields. Wooden Sword A wooden sword with a spiky end. Obtainable from any mob except bosses. Rarity : Poor - Medium attack speed - Medium damage - Starting weapon for every new adventurer - Provides 2 Strength Steel Sword A bulky blade made from steel. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Medium attack speed - Medium damage - Provides 5 Strength Blacksteel Sword A dark blade, the sawteeth on the back imply it's a swordbreaker. Obtainable from brutes, both bosses and bandit strikers and assassins. Rarity: Uncommon - Medium attack speed - Medium damage - Provides 32 Strength Greatswords Two handed, slow and bulky, but despite that, deal the most damage per hit out of all melee weapons. Bronze Greatsword A huge blade forged out of bronze. Obtainable from any mob except for bosses. Rarity : Poor - Slow attack speed - High damage - Provides 2 Strength Steel Greatsword A bigger version of the steel sword. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Slow attack speed - High damage - Provides 7 Strength Crimson Greatsword An enormous red glowing blade, with decorative spikes on the pommel and guard. Obtainable from brutes, the three bosses, bandit strikers and assassins and desert bandits. Rarity : Uncommon - Slow attack speed - High damage - Provides +32 Strength SandStone WarHammer A big golden hammer with red details on the sides and on the grip. Wearable as a greatsword. Obtainable only from Rezule Rarity: Rare - Slow attack speed - High damage - Provides +75 strength Daggers Their low damage is compensated by their fast swing speed, resulting in highest DPS out of all melee weapons. Bone Daggers A pair of two daggers carved out of bone, held together by a rope. Obtainable from any mob except for bosses. Rarity : Poor - Fast attack speed - Low damage - Provides 2 Agility Steel Daggers Two daggers forged out of steel. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Fast attack speed - Low damage - Provide 6 Agility Cobalt Daggers A pair of blue daggers that with a spiky end that look similar to a Wooden Sword. Obtainable from brutes, three bosses and bandit strikers and assassins. Rarity: Uncommon - Fast attack speed - Low Damage - Provide 13 Agility Sea Bandit Daggers A pair of two purple daggers with spikes in it's blade in both sides. Obtainable only from the boss Rezule. Rarity: Rare - Fast attack speed - Decent damage for a dagger - Provides +75 Agility Bows Ranged weapons capable of delivering high DPS from a safe distance. Using bows with arcane arrow boosts its damage. Wood Bow A simple wooden bow with two darker parts on each end. Rarity : Poor - Fast attack speed - Low damage - Provides 1 Agility Hunting Bow A wooden bow with a unique shape. Obtainable from any mob. Rarity : Common - Fast attack speed - Low damage - Provides 12 Agility Orc Bow A wooden bow with protruding bones sticking out of it, decorated by bits of leaves. Obtainable from brutes, both bosses and bandit strikers and assassins. Rarity: Uncommon - Fast Attack Speed - Low damage - Provides 32 Agility Wands Wands are ranged weapons that, in contact with a mob, or in it's range limit, shoots 5 more yellow "orbs" that deal low damage. This is very useful when fighting big hords of zombies since it deals more radius damage than a bow or a staff. Its also the only current weapon that, with the use of a skill, can heal players. This was introduced on the update that brought a new map, Myurl (desert), and it replaced the staff's abbility to regen Hp. Stat: Mastery. Note: There are 3 more wands currrently in-game (water crystal, tri-gem and another one), I dont have any pictures of them. War Priest Wand This wand has a black handle with red details and four golden spikes that hold a blue gem floating and another one beneath it. Obtainable only from the boss Rezule Rarity: Rare - Slow attack speed and big radius - Low damage - Provides +75 Mastery